chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilsbury Barov
Name: Pilsbury Barov. Surname: Barov. Title/Nickname: Pilsbury. Race: Forsaken. Class: Fire Wizard/Mage. Age: Unknown, but eight years has passed since Pilsbury woke up at the tomb in Deathknell. Appearance: Like most undead. He has body-parts missing, his cheeks are starting to rot. Fairly big nose, but his jaw and eyes are intact. Black hair, yellow eyes, and a high quality robe, with matching red shoulder-pads. Alignment: Pilsbury's is with the Horde, and Sylvanas. Although his loyalty is with Undercity, he does not care much about the corruption of Undercity. Birthplace: Deathknell. Actual residence: For the time being, Pilsbury has no actual place he calls "home" or atleast an residence. Being that he does not require food, nor drink, he travels around Azeroth, seeking new ways to improve his power within the Fiery ways of the mage. Psychology: Pilsbury tries to fake as many emotions as possibly. He also has an massive intellect, usually giving him the advantage by quick understandment of his surroundings etc. Being an Forsaken Undead, he does not require to breathe, nor sleep, though he still lies down at night, to trying to remember his former life, and how he performed. That he is an Forsaken bothers Pilsbury, he very much loved life as he remembers it. Given that he is a mage, his thoughts go deeper into his rotting mind then others would have. Giving him the advantage of jerking out memories that should have been forgotten or neglected, long ago. Pilsbury and his "family" the Barovs does not have a strong relationship. As there are only two well known members of the Barov family, still "alive", excluding Pilsbury, with one being Alexi whom is an Forsaken, and Weldon being a part of the Alliance. Pilsbury who is their long forgotten cousin on their mother side does not have the right to be a part of the strive between the two brother. Alexi and Weldon Barov still strive for the four deeds hidden somewhere inside Scholomance. The four deeds lead to an huge fortune hidden somewhere inside Caer Darrow. Pilsbury already knows that the real deeds, were never hidden inside Scholomance. There was only placed fake ones inside Scholomance to distract the two brother, giving Pilsbury the mental advantage of knowing what they don't. That the treasure has already been found, and is safe within the walls of The Undercity. In the later times, Pilsbury has accepted that his new birthplace is Deathknell, seeming that the memory of his living birth is long forgotten. Background: Pilsbury comes from the wealthy family called the Barov Family. The Barov's are well known in the in Tririsfal Glades and the plaguelands, because of the history of an huge fortune hidden within Caer Darrow in the Western Plaguelands, or Darrowmere Fields as the non-Forsaken call it. Pilsbury's story with the Forsaken start with waking up in a dark tomb, in Deathknell. He was welcomed to the "afterlife" like most Forsaken. By a Forsaken that stood waiting, for Pilsbury to wake up from his first time, as a Forsaken of the Horde. The following years Pilsbury started to get more familiar with the story of The Forsaken, and how he was a part of the Barov family. Pilsbury had knowledge and training within ways of the mage as he discovered, through almost being ripped apart by a stray pack of wolves. Wanting to eat his rotting flesh, he desperately tried to defend himself from the wolves, casting a mighty pyroblast instantly hitting the largest of the wolves, igniting it and eventually burning it to ash. The rest of the pack fled from the terrible sight of one of their own burning to death, alive. Pilsbury, obviously having fire powers from his previous life, started training heavily to become more and more powerful, learning new techinques and expanding his mind wastly. To expand his arsenal of fiery death, he traveled to Undercity, finding one of the most powerful mages in the whole city. Kaelystia Hatebringer was the name of an Banshee mage, reciding in Undercity. She agreed to train Pilsbury, but of course. For a price. Untill recently Pilsbury stil owed her a substantial amount of gold for his training. It didn't take long before Pilsbury was an mighty mage of the Forsaken, being one of the few who practiced fire. Recently Pilsbury had heard an rumor spreading in Undercity, that the only two remaining siblings of his, Alexi and Weldon Barov was still alive. Alexi being an Forsaken as himself, and Weldon still being live and well. He wen't to seek out the two, but Weldon would not speak a word to Pilsbury, even though Pilsbury had to sneak past many of the Argent Dawn Soldiers etc, to get to Weldon. Alexi on the other hand, being an Forsaken told Pilsbury about the strive that had been going on for quite a while, between the two brothers. The strive was over four deeds apparently lying spread in Scholomance. Pilsbury who had to right to the apparent fortune the deeds led to, left Alexi without telling him his agenda. Pilsbury had found out by using his incredible intellect, that the deeds obviously was a fake. He traveled and scavanged most of the houses and residents of the plaguelands, without luck. Almost giving up on the search he passed a tomb he had not seen before. Apparently it was the tomb of an great Paladin that had fallen be the sword of the Lich King. Figuring it might be worth checking out, Pilsbury took a stroll around the tomb, finding a small piece of parchment, barely piercing the dirt behind the tomb. Eagerly to check it out, Pilsbury dug up the parchment, and found a map. The map led him to Caer Darrow, in the Plaguelands, where apparently the Barov family fortune was hidden. To this day, Pilsbury has not told a single soul about what he discovered, following the map he found. One thing can be said, Pilsbury did get a whole new wardrobe, made from the finest Magic cloth Azeroth can provide.